When the dead live
by HaruRyu
Summary: Who ever said that death was the end?Whoever it was never met Jessica Moon,un-known half sister of Yusuke Urameshi!Maybe it's in the blood, but this girls adventure is just beginning!Who knew having Botan as mentor could be so scary!
1. Prequel

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from YYH_

Summary:Who ever said that death was the end?Whoever it was never met Jessica Moon,un-known half sister of Yusuke Urameshi!Maybe it's in the blood, but this girls adventure is just beginning!Who knew having Botan as mentor could be so scary? Wish her luck!She'll need all the luck she can get to survive this training!

A/N: Ok so just a little note, this is something I just found laying around in my documents that I had forgotten about and has now caught my attention again. :shrug: I'm thinking about continuing it but I'm not completely certain…. I'm kind of half asleep right now so my judgment might not be so good.

Also this chapter is has mentions of religion so if you don't like that stuff or just don't feel like reading it just skip on to the next chapter. If you read the summary you should be able to understand the rest of the story fine without reading the prequel.

_**

* * *

**_

Prequel

* * *

_Where am I?_ She wondered as she glanced around…If she didn't know better she'd say she was in heaven(it did seem like a kind of boring place though...so quiet)…But that would mean she'd have to have died. _…Oh wait. I did die…_

Looking around again she noticed little balls of light of different colors, some smaller and some brighter, talking to each other…odd…oh and it looked like they changed colors according to their emotions…

"Child." She paused, turning to look at where the voice had come from… a small little white ball that remind her of Navi from Zelda…damn fairy...though this one did give the feel of being really old... ancient even. "Follow me."

_Huh? Why? Where are we going?_

"To see…God. I believe that is what you call the guardian of this plain where you come from."

"You can read my mind?" She questioned slowly, kinda confused and kinda hoping that she was wrong.

"Not exactly. Everyone can here. You will too when you get use to it." If she didn't know better she'd say he…it… had just rolled it's eyes... and did it notice that what it said made no since at all?

"We're here." It muttered wondering off, or at least that's what she thought he said. She was kinda busy starring at the huge door way. It looked like one of those Roman buildings… Cool but intimidating.

_Holy crap. More than ten of me standing on top of each other could enter here with no problem._

A deep chuckle rocked the area, that's when she noticed she was floating, "Come in, my child."

She hesitated for a second before entering. Looking up at him…her… Well it was either a really feminine man or a boyish woman… and was really bright! Did everyone glow here? She'd never be able to fall a sleep!...wait, did the dead sleep?

"You called for me my lord?" She question hesitantly not really certian as to how to address this gaint. School never really prepared for things like this.

It chuckled again. "Yes I did my child. You have some questions for me, right?"

"I- I" She sighed and took a deep breath, straightening her back and making eye contact with the guardian of whatever this place was almost defiantly, "How is my family doing?"

The god stared at her for a moment before answering honestly. "They're still mourning."

"Oh," She said looking to the side. Her glowing body changing back to an outline of her previous form, her bare feet hitting the floor lightly.

"Child, it's not your fault." The god murmured sympathetically.

_Yeah yeah. I know that. Or at least my mind does…. God, I wasn't ready to die yet._

"hm. You know child." She jumped a bit, startled. "You could be a guardian angel."

She looked back at him questioning. "Don't they already have one?"

"Yes." She looked at him oddly. "But you could go back to earth. I don't think you're ready to be here."

That was true. Everyone knowing her every thought wasn't something she liked at all.

"Or you could work for spirit world. We could have you put on a team after awhile and you could be given a human form again. But it would most likely only be for your job. It's your choice."

**To be continued.**

* * *

A/N: Ok so in case you didn't read the not at the top, this is just something I found while looking through what files didn't get deleted off my computer (Yeah, my computer hates me -_-;) that I had completely forgotten about but am now thinking of continuing. Let me know what ya think! ^-^ Also this is just the prequel to kind of get a feel for it. The next chapter will probably be better and more entertaining if i do decide to continue this.


	2. Week 1

_Disclaimer: I still don't own YYH_

* * *

Ch.2

**Week 1**

* * *

"Hello Koenma sir, you called for me?" Botan questioned as she approached the desk in the middle of the large room bowing respectfully before straightening and waiting for Koenma to turn his chair around and tell her what was going on. The air was heavy and filled with anxiousness but she couldn't think of a reason for it all. Yusuke's training had been successful so far and there had been no signs of trouble in makai... So what in the world could be troubling everyone so much?

"Botan," she jolted to attention as she looked down at the toddler's serious face.

"Yes sir?"

"You have a new mission," she opened her mouth questioningly but he held his hand up to stop her. "You will be taking on an apprentice of sorts, your job is to train her to the best of your abilities so that she will be an asset to the team. That is all." And he swiveled around in his chair so the back was facing her, a clear dismissal before hopping off and running away as he felt the impending rant coming yelling a quick "Ogre will take you to her!" before he disappeared and left a whimpering George to deal with the angry woman.

* * *

"I can't believe him! Just deciding this on his own! Grrrr! I already have my hands full with Yusuke!" Botan ranted behind George as they wandered through a large hall. Meanwhile George was trying really hard to lead the way and be invisible at the same time.

"I'm sure he had his reason…" He ventured only to quickly shut up with a yip and a 'please don't hurt me!' at the death glare he got.

"Oh really?" she asked dangerously.

The rest of their journey was made in relative silence only some grumbling, growls, whimpers and the sounds of their own feet hitting the tile breaking the silence.

They finally reached a large door that George pushed open with a quiet mutter of "She's in there." Refusing to even meet Botan's eyes before slinking back the way he came grumbling about why he took this job.

"Hello?" a soft voice called out from a room that was way too large for just one person. "Who's there?" the voice questioned again as quiet footsteps came toward the door and a face appeared. Murky green eyes looked up into pink.

"Are you my teacher?"

Botan snapped out of her previous enraged stupor with a bright bouncy smile and exclaimed "Bingo! Wasn't expecting you to get it so quickly! Botan's the name, guide of the River Styx is my game!"

The girl blinked at the sudden energy change before holding her hand out politely "I'm Jessica, thank you for taking me on as your s-s-student." She finished off shakily as Botan shook her hand so fast that it almost popped her arm out of its socket.

"Yes yes, it's no problem at all!" She laughed as her grip tightened around Jessica's hand and started to drag her from the room she'd been kept in for the last few days.

"Where are we going?" she questioned as she was forced to look away from the only room she knew in this place to keep from stumbling and being forcefully dragged.

"Why to your first lesson of course!" she laughed linking her arm with Jessica's as she summoned her oar. "Hold on!"

"wha? Aaah! I really don't like heights!"

* * *

"So that's the basics." Botan finished to wide eyed girl sitting on the random bench in an abandoned theme park that was to be torn down in a few months… she could have sworn Botan didn't breath through the whole explanation.

She shook herself out of her daze as she realized that Botan was looking at her expectantly. Was she supposed to repeat everything she just said? Cause she was pretty sure it had been in some alien language!

"Um, our job is to help people?" she took a shot in the dark.

**Bam**

She groaned as she fell over clutching her head. That had really hurt….. What the hell was it with Spirit World and beating their subordinates?

She cursed as she rubbed the growing bump, glaring up at her new teacher with venom. She would definitely get even later…

Botan sighed as she put the evil oar away. "Maybe a slower more direct method is needed." She muttered glancing around as Jessica pulled herself back into a sitting position.

"Hey it's not my fault that you expect me to remember everything you learned in the last one hundred years in one day." Jessica pointed out narrowly avoiding the oar this time. "I remember that you said that it's important to find the spirits before they become corrupted and turn into evil spirits and that eventually I'll learn how to summon things and fly but you said that I couldn't even try that until after months of training. You still haven't told me about what this training is or about the demons you keep mentioning or the Spirit Detectives?" Her eyes were shining with curiosity now. Those were the things she really wanted to know about; not about this high and mighty Koenma guy that was apparently her boss. He sounded like a real pain in the ass.

"W-well, that's not important right now!"

"What? Come on! What i-"

Botan was saved from further arguments when the sound of the communicator pierced through the air causing Botan to smile at her small victory and excuse herself as Jessica huffed and sprawled back on the ground her head cradled in her hands she watched the clouds moving above, vaguely listening into Botan's conversation before losing interest once again. It looked like it would rain tomorrow. She drifted off to sleep to the lull of the wind, the smell of the distant rain, and Botan's angry squawking at that Koenma person. Her last thoughts before sleep claimed her were _' What am I not ready for? I wonder if I'll get to meet a demon or the spirit detectives. I didn't know spirits could sleep.'_

"Jessica," she woke quickly her eyes shooting open and locking with the owner of the voice. "You have your first solo mission."

She blinked, already? They'd only been 'training' as Botan called it for a few days. Truth of the matter was that just meant Botan had been trying to teach her the boring facts of the job and hitting her every time she got distracted or dozed off and now she was on her own with no practice?

_This cannot end well_. She thought as she pushed herself off the ground and to her feet once more with a confident grin. "So what do I have to do?"

Botan glared, clearly not happy with Koenma's decision. "You have to find a spirit of this puppy and lead it back."Botan grumbled showing her a picture of the little white fluff ball starring at her worriedly. "You remember the directions of the River Styx and how to get back to spirit world right?"

She smiled sheepishly; directions were not her strong point. "Kinda, besides don't have I to be able to fly to get to the portal anyway?"

"Koenma will create one on the ground when you contact him once you complete your mission. All the information needed has been sent to your communicator. Try to be careful." Jessica smiled at the serious look in Botan's eyes. She obviously didn't trust her but she had no plans of failing. She liked puppies and failing meant going back to wherever she was before and she wasn't ready for that.

Nodding she gave her a thumbs up, "Don't worry! I have an awesome abusive teacher!" and with that she ran off before she became victim to said abuse again.

* * *

Yusuke and Botan had gotten into an argument again. Botan had just told them as much as she knew about the trainee and how she would be joining them and the gang wasn't exactly happy about it. No one really saw a need to add anyone else to the team, especially a newbie that would just get in the way. Yusuke was just being more vocal about it…. Mostly because he felt that the add on meant Koenma was going to force more work on them during their summer break….

"Yusuke! You're being ridiculous!" Botan shouted getting dangerously close to just knocking him out.

"Damnit Botan! We don't even know anything about her!"

Any further argument was cut off as the sound of Botan's communicator cut through the air followed by a shout of "**Botan!**" before Botan could even open it all the way. Botan quickly switched back into business mode, "Yes Jessica what is it?" Botan asked as Jessica's face came on to the screen, though she didn't seem to be looking at her communicator at all. No, she was completely focused on something around the corner of the alley she was hiding in as she gasped for air.

"Um, Botan? You know how you said that you'd teach me how to deal with ghosts that have become evil spirits when I got more experienced?" She questioned hesitantly her voice a mere whisper.

She felt a surge of panic run through her spine. "Yes Jessica, what's going on?"

Jessica glanced away from whatever she was looking at to give Botan a quick sheepish grin before looking away again, "Looks like you might need to teach me that now…."

Botan's eyes widened as she clutched the communicator with both trembling hands. She'd only been training Jessica for a week! There was no way she was ready for an evil spirit! "Jessica! Get out of there now!"

Jessica winced at the volume of her paniced scream, "I don't think that's possible," after all she was in a dead end with an evil spirit that was quite a speedy little thing circling her. "And I'm not sure I would even if I could. I can't just abandon him Botan."

Botans eyes softened a bit even though she was still in panic mode, "I suppose not, but-"

Jessica smiled brightly at Botan her eyes gleaming with some kind of light, confidence or maybe a challenge? Botan wasn't quite sure but for some reason she was reminded of Yusuke.

"So, you ready to give me instructions?"

Taking a deep breath Botan made her decision nodding, "You need to lead it away from the city, head towards the woods. All the noise and impurities in the air will only drive it further into the darkness."

Crouching down Jessica nodded, her face set in determination before she took off running knowing that the spirit would follow. I mean it had been following her for the last hour, problem was she was still really tired from all the running she had done the last hour.

"Jessica," She heard Botan's voice ring from the now closed communicator, "You need to summon your oar."

Jessica sweatdropped as she yelled back at the communicator "That's a nice ideal and all, but I haven't really learned how to do that yet either!" she grabbed onto a pole with one hand using it to whip herself around a corner, not slowing down even the tiniest bit.

"I know that Jessica, but you need to focus, just picture the oar and focus on that image." She heard the frantic twinge in Botan's voice as she tried to reason with her so she tried to do what Botan wanted glancing behind her to see if the spirit was still following. Before trying to picture an oar….Problem was focusing on a picture of an oar is really boring and she was severely ADD, yeah turns out that doesn't go away even when you're dead, so this whole focusing just on the oar was really hard when your mind was thinking about a million different things at once, and let's face it, an evil spirit following you is way more interesting than an oar.

_Come on Jessica, focus. Think oar. Think oar. Think flying oar that you can hit people with!_

And with a _pop_ she finally succeeded in a grayish blue oar….not exactly what she was picturing but cool. _Thank you violent tendencies!_

"Ok! Now what?" She yelled as she turned another corner when she noticed the spirit was getting close enough to bite her ass.

"FLY!"

Jessica sweat dropped just barely managing to catch her footing before she had done a face plant into the cement, that had definitely not been Botan's voice unless Botan was secretly two males…that would be weird.

_**Bam!**_

"Be quiet you two! Jessica you need to jump up and mount the oar!" she heard chuckling and a "that's what she said" in the background followed by the sound of a bat becoming acquainted with two skulls.

And that's what she did… only it didn't really work since she crashed back to earth… you know they never told her that spirits could actually get hurt because what she was learning today was that you most definitely did not need a solid body to injure yourself.

"Botan!" she yelled as she scooted back away from the spirit that was looming over her and into another wall. She would never understand why someone would make so many dead ends in a city, I mean it wasn't like it was suppose to be a labyrinth!

…_.I think he's gotten bigger… Fuck._

"Try again!" She didn't move. "Jessica! You have to try again or he'll consume your soul!"

A glare appeared on her face as she swore picking up her oar, jumping up and smacking the spirit in the head before running around the corner and making her second attempt at flying…this time catching herself as she stumbled back to the ground and kept on running as she cursed the stupid oar and her inability to fly.

* * *

"What the hell, Botan! Why can't she fly like you? You do it all the time!" Yusuke yelled pointing at the screen where the girl was running through the city barely managing to stay ahead of her pursuer.

"Yusuke!" Botan yelled back, annoyed even though she knew he was just reacting because he was worried about the girl. "I've also been doing this for over a hundred years, it's not as easy as it looks, it can take months, even years for even a genius to perfect and she's trying to perfect it in five minutes. It's honestly a miracle she even managed the oar since it should have taken three more months of training for her to be ready to summon/conjure anything…"

"Then why don't you go help her?"No response. "Botan!"

Sinking further into her seat she sighed, "I can't, this is her first mission if she can't do it herself there's a good chance they'll decide she's not cut out for the job and assign her something else or they may just send her back to wherever we pulled her from." It was odd seeing the normally bubbly Botan so serious, they were all quiet as they turned their heads back to the screen where a young girl was dashing through the trees.

Botan flipped open her communicator and said her one final bit of info, "Jessica, there's a holy spring at the bottom of one of the cliffs your headed for. You need to find a way to get the spirit into the spring, if you do it will be purified and you can help it move on."

_Oh Koenma, why did you give her this mission if you knew he was going to become an evil spirit? You know she's not ready, it's only been a week…_

They watched in shock as the girl nodded before picking up speed and barreling straight for the edge of the cliff.

"What's she thinking?"

"She's lost it!"

"Jessica! If you fall in your soul may be destroyed!"

* * *

_"Jessica! If you fall in your soul may be destroyed!"_

She had a feeling that might happen but she didn't stop instead she closed her eyes, forcefully swallowing her fear, and threw herself over the edge jumping onto her oar as she plummeted down towards the boiling spring, glancing up behind her to see if the spirit was still following her, smiling gently when she saw the enraged spirit above her she turned back to the fastly approaching spring.

_Well, now or never, I really hope this works._ And with that she closed her eyes, kicked into the side of the cliff, and threw her body to the side at 90 degree angle, her knees and hands clutching the oar tightly as she put all her will into flying for just a few seconds.

* * *

"You idiot!" Botan growled as she hit the back of Jessica's head with her oar, knocking her back to the ground she had barely managed to separate herself with to begin with. "What were you thinking?"

"Hey, come on Botan! It worked didn't it?" She asked with a sheepish but cocky grin as she looked up at her pissed off and violent teacher rubbing the new bump on her head with one hand that wasn't terribly burned the other cradling the little Japanese spitz puppy in her arms.

"And did you know it would work before hand?" Botan growled hovering over her menacingly as she took in her student's roughed up and burned appearance.

"Well, no!" Jessica murmured with a happy smile, despite her many injuries, as she sat up crossed legged with the puppy sleeping in her lap and opposite hands grabbing opposite ankles. "But I just felt like it would!"

She got bonked on the head for that, "You idiot, what were you going to do if that didn't work?" She asked grabbing a piece of Jessica's burnt hair. "Be boiled to death?"

"Hm, looks like it!"_Though I'm technically already dead._ She laughed, her hands behind her head in a makeshift pillow as she flopped back out of the way of Botan's oar, being careful not to jostle the puppy too much.

"YOU IDIOT!"

And so the first week of training between Botan and Jessica came to a close.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

Ok, so that's' the second chapter, seven pages and almost 3000 words my apology for the lateness. I started college and it's been more or less insane. I'm also sorry if the flow of this chapter is a bit off. I wrote the parts of this chapter in a rather strange order and I kind of went months without finishing it so I hope it turned out ok.

Please let me know what you thought in a review

Thank you everyone who added this story to their favorite or alert list

Love you all!


	3. Week 2 part 1

_Disclaimer- alas I do not anything from YYH. Wish I did…._

* * *

Ch.3

**Week 2 part 1**

* * *

Ok, so this was awkward… And really annoying! No one had said a damn word since she got here and now they were all in the old woman Genkai's living room just starring at each other like a bunch of brain dead idiots!

_How the fuck did I get myself into this again?_

Oh right, it was all Botan's fault.

* * *

"Jessica!" _**Wam**_ "Pay attention!" Botan yelled for what seem like the thousandth time in the last hour.

Jessica groaned as she pulled herself out of her personally shaped crater glaring up at where the sun was just beginning to rise. _It must be around five in the morning now._

And why was she up so freakishly early you may ask, well it's because Botan was the freaking Devil in disguise! Now you may say waking up someone who's already dead isn't that big of a deal since they don't need to sleep but Jessica rather enjoyed sleeping and has never been much of a morning person. So Botan's sudden training obsession was less than appreciated.

"Botan," Jessica growled as she flopped onto her back, the only thing that didn't seem to hurt at the moment... She still hadn't completely recovered from her previous injuries. "It hasn't worked the last hundred times it's not going to work if you just hit me harder each time it doesn't." She said in a dangerously calm voice that made the little hairs on the back of your neck stand up, the same voice that Botan had recently learned meant she was about to snap and go on a murdering rampage. (Yeah... that's an interesting story for another time. What counts is no one went to jail!)

Botan winced and took a step back from the seemingly harmless teenager. "But you've already flown once. Just do what you did last time!" Botan pointed out with positivity that wilted a bit under Jessica's pointed glare. Should someone really be able to be that intimidating when they were sprawled in the grass surrounded by a bunch of dandelions?

"You mean get chased by an evil spirit, jump off a cliff, and fall to my impending doom in a purification spring? Hmph. No thanks." Jessica rolled onto her side, her way of saying the conversation was over.

Botan sighed. It made no sense. Jessica had succeeded in flying that time but ever since that day she hadn't succeeded one single time. Instead the only thing they seemed to be succeeding at lately was getting on each other's nerves. It had been three days of starting training at five and working to dawn. This would be their fourth day of 'fucking pointless hell' as Jessica put it… and Jessica seemed even less motivated than she did yesterday. Honestly she just seemed fed up with the whole thing.

Botan sighed again. In some ways this was harder than training Yusuke. She had only had to teach him the early stuff, which had been hard enough with his lazy attitude, and then Genkai had taken care of the rest… Genkai always seemed to know how to motivate (torture) Yusuke… Maybe she'd know what was up with Jessica?

A determine look gleamed in her eyes as she clapped her hands together, her mind made up and a happy smile in place once more. "Alright Jessica! We're going on a field trip!"

Jessica looked at her as if she was crazy. "A what now?"

"A field trip! Isn't that what you had in school?"

"Yeah, in elementary!" Jessica grumbled in an annoyed whisper.

Botan shrugged. "Well we're taking a field trip to Genkai's!"

Jessica blinked. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Ugh! You know! The powerful psychic!" Botan explained loudly invading Jessica's personal bubble.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, from America remember." Jessica smirked as she pointed at herself ignoring Botan's annoyed screeches of that being no excuse before continuing with "But it seems a hell of lot more interesting than the shit we've been doing" She swung her legs up, narrowly missing kicking Botan in the face, before flinging herself up onto her feet. "So, which way?"

Botan giggled as she grabbed Jessica's hand and summoned her oar, missing Jessica wince and grit her teeth. "Oh, I knew you'd agree! Let's go!"

* * *

And that's how she got here, having a starring contests with a kid who looked about her age with slicked back hair and a giant with the whole wannabe badass look to him. Botan had ran off with the old lady with a laugh, a wave, and a parting "Now you three behave yourselves!" before she skipped off.

…..

This was becoming a pain.

"So-" she started her voice sounding odd in the stiff air, she glanced around for something to make conversation about, spotting something that had her jumping out of her seat and running for the tv. "You guys play mortal combat?-!"

* * *

"I see." Genkai stated sipping her tea calmly. "So the new dimwit is still able to summon her oar but hasn't been able to fly since her first mission." Genkai set her tea down as Botan nodded solemnly

"Yes, she has no problem summoning little things and her oar, in that she has progressed faster than anyone I've ever seen but when it comes to flying… it's like she's regressing…"

Genkai hmmed thoughtfully. "Have you noticed anything different in the way she acts when you mention flying?"

Botan's head shot up, "What?"

Genkai picked up her tea and took another sip, "It's probably not her abilities that are blocking her from succeeding but something mental; as her teacher it's your responsibility to figure this out and how to work with or around it."

Botan starred down at her tea thoughtfully her hand slowly reaching out to pick it up "Yes Master Genkai."

Genkai gave Botan a reassuring smile as they silently finished their tea.

* * *

"You bitch! You cheated!" Yusuke and Jessica we're practically nose to nose, the controllers laying forgotten on the floor as they stood starring each other down.

"Like hell I did! I beat your ass fair and square!"

"Why don't you say that to my face?-!"

"I just did!"

"Guys, it just a game." Kuwabara tried to reason worried for the new girl. He was ignored by both angry parties.

"I didn't cheat you moron! Those death traps are put in the game for a reason! It's not my fault if you don't know how to use them!" Jessica screamed thoroughly annoyed with this brat.

"That's not fair!"

She scoffed crossing her arms, "You're only mad because you didn't think of it first."

Yusuke glared drawing back to cross his arms. "And what are you, a Slytherin?"

Jessica smirked "And what if I am? What are you? A Hufflepuff? Griffindor?" She questioned with a roll of her eyes. (I don't own Harry Potter either but I felt it belonged here. And let's face it. Is there anyone who lives in a civilized community that doesn't know what Harry Potter is?)

They remained holding each other's glares for another good minute before they both broke out laughing, slumping against each other as they fell to the floor.

"Hahahaha I like you. What was your name again?" Jessica said glancing at him with a childish grin.

"Urameshi Yusuke," he jerked his thumb at the other boy. "that's Kuwabara."

She chuckled. "I'm Jessica. We should hang out more, you know once I have a body so it doesn't look like you guys are talking to yourselves. I'm not really in the mood to be breaking people out of the loony bin."

"Oh right, you're the spirit girl." Yusuke said absent mindedly.

Jessica blinked. "The spirit girl? Am I to take it that you're not some random smuck that can see spirits?"

"I'm the Spirit Detective," Yusuke hit Kuwabara hard in the face when he tried to butt in. "I work with this idiot, Hiei, and Kurama to save the world. Didn't Botan tell you?"

Jessica's eye was twitching. "NO! That little witch! Ugh! BOTAN!"

Taking a deep breath to calm herself she turned her eyes back to the two Spirit Detectives. "You. Fill me in. Now."

"I'm not sure if we should Yusuke, Botan must have had her reasons for not telling her." Kuwabara whispered.

"Hmph. So you're that scared of Botan, huh?" Jessica scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Well yeah! Have you met her oar?-!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"No shit! It's like her favorite tool in training!" Jessica winced at the memory rubbing some of her new bruises. "So are you going to tell me what's going on?"

It seemed like they were having their twentieth starring contest today, eventually it was ended by Yusuke slouching back on his hands with a lazy grin. "Sure, why not."

Jessica grinned widely as Kuwabara groaned and tried to talk them out of it. Not that either were actually listening.

* * *

Botan felt chill shoot up her spine. _Why do I feel like something bad just happened?_

* * *

"Oh. Wow. That sounds pretty crazy." Jessica said amused, not even the least bit sympathetic. "So you've been dead before and are now working with the demons from your first case?" she got a nod. "Awsome!... You know there's only one thing I don't understand..."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow as Kuwabara got up to get them all drinks hurrying off to the kitchen, most likely to get his fill of food.

"What's that?"

"well-"

"Why hello Jessica, I believe this is the first time we've met." Jessica stared wide eyed at the floating figure in front of her. "I have some important business to discuss with you-"

"Wow. You really do look like a toddler. Are you really hundreds of years old?" Jessica asked curiously, clearly fascinated by Koenma for whatever reason.

Koenma cleared his throat importantly. "Yes I am. Now back to what I was saying. Your human body has been prepared for you. It'll take some adjusting to at first. You'll probably feel very tired and weak in the beginning and won't be able to enter highly spiritual, for example a church or any religious building, without your soul separating from your body. You will also need to live with one of the detectives. Of course I 'm talking about the ones with a human family, Kurama, Yusuke, or Kuwabara. I'm glad you've met two of our detectives already. You may wish to choose one of them. You have until the end of today to make your decision. I'll see you back here at midnight tonight. And no that doesn't mean you get out of your training today." And just as suddenly as he came he poofed out.

"So that's my new boss….I was right. He is going to be a huge pain in the ass!"

_**Bam**_

"Watch what you say about him!"

"Ow, was that necessary?" Jessica whined rubbing her new bump and glaring at the idiots laughing at her pain.

_**Wam!**_

"Ow! Botan!" Yusuke yelled jumping up looking ready to start a fight as Kuwabara shot up to hold him back.

"Hmph. You shouldn't laugh at your teammate's pain."

_Teammate?_ Was the clear thought running through all three of their minds as they looked at each other.

_Aw fuck shit! When did that happen?_

* * *

End of Week 2 Part 1

* * *

2309 words and six pages yes!

Ok. So I'm sorry it took so long to update. College has been busy and well the only time I'm not doing anything nowadays is when I'm sleeping my four sweet hours before I have to start running around with my head cut off again.

So please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter and added me to their favorites and Alert list! I love you guys!

Also, I feel like I should warn you guys that while I have a basic idea of where this story may be going it's pretty much all up in the air so if you have any ideas, any couples you'd want to see happen, feel free to throw it out there. Nothing's really set in stone right now.

I'm also contemplating not making Jessica and Yusuke half siblings… Not sure if I want to do that or not. It's kind of fifty fifty in my head.

Well, tell me what you think in your reviews or email me! I look forward to hearing from you.


	4. Week 2 part 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Just thought you should know._

* * *

**Week 2 part 2**

* * *

_Well hello awkward silence. It's been awhile, it's me, Jessica again. I feel like you should know my name now since it seems like we're going to be besties from this point on._

"So- teammates?" Jessica drawled out swinging her feet lazily from her spot on the table, purposely ignoring how pitchy her voice got around that word or how much she had distanced herself from everyone else. "Hmph, do I really have to pick my poison by midnight?"

"HEY!" all that got was a responding roll of the eyes and the return of the awkwardly heavy silence.

"So, Kurama?"

That got her three matching looks of 'WTF'. She rolled her eyes again as she pushed herself off of Kuwabara's kitchen table. "Ugh, man! Did your body feel this heavy when you came back to life?" Jessica grumbled as she rubbed her aching shoulders. Soon after Koenma had left last time he had came back with her new body to do a test run of shorts, which is why they were currently holding up in Kuwabara's house.

"Yeah. It was nice to actually be able to hit people again!" There was such fondness in his voice that she couldn't help but laugh.

"So Kuwabara, when do I get to meet your sister?"

"Well, she gets off work later tonight-" Kuwabara started thoughtfully.

"Sweet! So we'll do dinner here!" Jessica exclaimed with a clap of her hands.

"Wha? Wai-"

"Don't worry Kuwabara, I'll help with the cooking but I'd like for my first dinner in forever to be real food. That cool with you?" She gave him her best pleading look she could muster.

He was resistant for awhile before his code that she still didn't understand won out and he nodded with a grin…though there was a look of fear in his eyes… _Weird…_

"Jessica." Botan cut in catching her attention again.

"Hm?" she tilted her head curiously as she paused in her exploration of the new place.

"You were saying about Kurama?" Botan questioned with a put upon sigh "Wait, how do you even know about him?"

Everyone froze for a second before- "Koenma mentioned that he was one of the three teammates I could live with, I just figured I should meet him before I make my final decision. I mean who knows how long the Boss man's gonna make me live with whoever before he sees I'm fit to take care of myself or I escape."

"Wha-"

"Kidding. Just kidding Botan." Jessica quickly cut in to what would have surely turned out to be an enraged rant from how red Botan's cheeks had gotten. "So where do we find this Kurama anyway?" No one noticed something flash in Botan's eyes for just that split second when Jessica had finished that sentence… It was almost like Botan had come up with a diabolical plan.

"It doesn't matter." Botan stated in an uncharacteristly calm voice.

_Enter freeze frame here._ "What?" Jessica almost growled. "What do you mean it doesn't matter? It has to do with who I'm stuck living with for who-"

"Exactly. It's not our priority right now. Our priority right now is figuring out why you can't fly even one inch anymore!"

"You can't fly?" The guys cut in, though they were only sparred a glance.

"That can wait!"

"NO IT CAN'T!" Botan yelled.

"Yes it-"

"NO! You almost had your very soul destroyed last time!" There was silence all around. "As your teacher it's my job to teach you and keep you in one piece. You know Yusuke and Kuwabara already. You'll meet Kurama when we figure out what's keeping you from flying because it's not your abilities. You're more talented than anyone I've ever seen in my career."

Jessica just glared her down for a while with a look that made you think that she was having not so nice thoughts of dismantling the sweet Botan and though Botan was quivering she didn't back down. "Fine, we'll do it your way for now _teach_." She watched as a relieved breath was released from Botan before moving past her on the way to the door, pausing as her hand grasped the cold metal of the door. "Oh. Yusuke, Kuwabara, I'll be back in an hour maybe two, make sure this Kurama's here." And with a smirk she left letting the door slam behind her and echo through the house as she headed calmly to the usual abandoned amusement park.

* * *

"Took you long enough."

Botan damn near jumped out of her skin when she heard Jessica's annoyed voice coming from the shadows. Damn the girl really looked frightening in the moonlight, gorgeous, but terrifying. Like an enraged goddess… only shorter and well, human.

"So, what was your plan to fix my problem?" Jessica questioned emotionlessly as she walked closure stopping about a yard away from Botan, eyeing her in a calm almost predatory manner.

"Uh, w-well-" Botan stammered trying to think of something.

Jessica blinked. "You did have a plan, right?" she questioned though she already knew the answer as she stared at her teacher in flabbergasted silence.

"Oh god." She groaned rubbing her eyes before collapsing onto the ground Indian style, starring at her teacher for a second before getting tired of waiting for her to take the hint and grabbing Botan's hand and dragging her down into a sitting position. "I'll help you think of something this one time because I have a time limit that I've already lost thirty minutes of waiting for you to get here, but don't get use to it."

Botan had an affronted look on her face as her cheeks reddened. "Geez, what happened to the girl I met in spirit world?" Botan asked uppitily.

"She was killed." Jessica stated quietly

"Oh."Botan somewhat guiltily responded, temporarily forgetting she had been dead then too so Jessica hadn't actually answered her question. "What happened?"

"That's not important now." Jessica stated, pushing it to the back of her mind and focusing on the matter at hand… and how the dandelions looked in the moonlight.

"How would you know?-! Maybe that's what's creating the chip on your shoulder that's keeping you from flying!"

Jessica scoffed. "It's not."

"UGH!" **BAM**

"Geez!" Jessica yelped. "Do you always resort to violence when you don't get your way? Sheesh. That hurt." Jessica grumbled as she wiped the blood off her lip and rubbed her abused cheek.

"No! You're just so infuriating! I mean could you be anymore closed off?-! You could at least try to open up! It could help!"

"Botan, calm down. It's not that." She held her hand up when Botan opened her mouth to argue. "I thought you'd already figured it out and came up with something that could help but I guess not." She held her hand up again to shush any protest as she leaned back calmly on one arm. "I have a phobia of heights. I think the scientific name is Acrophobia or Altophobia, something like that."

Aw, there was that silence again.

"You-…Phobia?" Botan was thrown.

"Yeah…You better not tell anyone else. You know confidentiality or something." Jessica murmured looking away as she stretched her legs out in front of her.

"Ok, but why?" For someone who had been flying for a hundred years or more this didn't really make any sense at all.

"Fear of going splat, multitude of concussions as a reward for climbing high, getting my forehead cut open by a ceiling fan, watching my baby brother plummet head first from our tree house into a pile of wood and glass and rusted nails. Take your pick." She said so nonchalantly it almost went right over Botans head.

"But you ride planes right?" Botan asked trying to think of a solution to this mess.

"Yep, but I white knuckle the taking off and landing parts." Jessica was being very blunt and to the point.

"But you managed it with that puppy…"

"Yeah, but I had adrenalin on my side and wasn't exactly thinking."

"That's it!" Botan shot to her feet with a clap of her hands. Her optimism and smile returning once more as Jessica sat in a somewhere between suspicious and stunned silence.

"What? Not thinking? Near death experiences?"

"Bingo! Bingo!" Botan was laughing joyously.

"You've lost it haven't you…. I've really driven you to insanity…Crap…" _I wonder if the guys will be mad that I drove their buddy crazy….does this mean no more happy fun game time?_

"No silly, I have a plan!" Why was it that her reassurance and smile made her want to run for the hills?

_Damn…I really screwed myself over this time…_

* * *

_Fuuuuuuuuuck…._ Jessica gulped as she looked at all the pretty lights of the city beneath her.

"So exactly what is your plan?" Jessica questioned cautiously staring at her feet hanging off of Botan's oar.

"You're going to fly back to Kuwabara's house."

"How? Let's forget about my horrible direction skills for the moment-" She felt the unusually firm smack on the back, then the air rushing around her, she even heard Botan's cheery laugh and shout of "I'm going to go help the guys set up for your arrival!". She even noticed Botan's wave goodbye and the look of confidence Botan had, had in her, Jessica, and the worry and uncertainty behind that before she realized what was happening. Botan had slapped her back right off the oar, and she was falling.

…_Oh fucking shit!_ She wasn't sure if she screamed or not. It seemed that the air consumed whatever sound she made. Trying to focus on the whole staying alive thing she summoned and mounted her oar facing the ground she was currently plummeting towards.

_Come on, come on, fly damnit! I don't want to die! Not again…_

She squeezed her eyes open a bit to see that she was now plummeting past the tops of the highest buildings. She had to hand it to Botan, she had chosen the spot that would give her the most time to figure this out… or make her peace with dying again.

_Heh, if anyone's working late in these buildings they must be getting quite an interesting site. Not every day you see some stupid girl trying to fly on an oar._

_Damn, if I die like this I may make it into the news again…and if my face is even somewhat recognizable it'll just make it harder on everyone at home...assuming i make international news… Not to mention I really don't want to go splat. That just doesn't seem like fun…and since I'm a spirit thing I'll probably feel it in the morning._

The street was getting way too close for her comfort at this point.

_Come on, I can do this. I'm Jessica fucking Moon! And I'm all spirity now; I can do this flying thing. Hell if I can find enough oar flying people I could play quidditch(don't own) or something like it! If I could just get this flying thing down._

With new filled determination she opened her eyes staring down at a kid, that would be crushed with her if she didn't pull up like ten seconds ago.

_No…_

Her hands tightened around her oar as she pulled up with all her might. She was so focused that she didn't even notice that her oar was starting to generate a warm heat as the immobile object suddenly jolted and shot into an alley way. She held on as she slammed through metal trashcans and crates before jerking up at a ninety degree angle and skimming her knees and lower legs on the building that created that dead end and shot pass the top of the building and a strange crimson eyed figure. Though on second glance may not have existed. _Nothings there…maybe I lost it a little bit with the fear of death. _

Her oar started to jerk her around again cutting off all thoughts at the moment but not before she caught site of her teachers pink kimono speeding off leaving a gentle smile on Jessica's face through the whole jerking confusing task of trying to find Kuwabara's house again…. She was pretty sure with how many trees she ran into and how close she flew to the ground in any neighborhood that she thought may be right that she was probably still making the evening news…just not internationally this time.

* * *

"Hey Botan, are you sure she's ok? She could have fallen after you left…" Kuwabara wondered staring worriedly out the window.

"I'm sure she's fine. She was doing fine when I left." Botan tried to console Kuwabara.

"Yeah, but that was over an hour ago Botan!" Yusuke stated angrily as he got up from the couch and stormed to the door.

"Where are you going Yusuke?" Kurama asked as he came out of the kitchen with a hand full of plates.

"To go find the stupid spirit girl! The idiot has no sense of direction! And let's not forget that she's supposed to be taking it easy today since her new body will be weakening her!" Yusuke glared accusingly at all of them. "Or did you forget?"

"_Yusuke!_ She'll be here!" Botan yelled, starting to lose her cool as she marched over to Yusuke angrily.

"How would you know?-!"

"I'm her teacher!"

Yusuke snorted.

Botan's eye twitched. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Yusuke, Botan you need to calm down." Kurama tried to soothe as Hiei shot an annoyed glare from one of the windows not within the proximity of the pacing Kuwabara.

"…Fine, your right." Botan reluctantly admitted. "She's awful with directions. Let's go find her, shouldn't be too hard to find a girl on an oar."

"I'm going too!" Kuwabara all but squawked as he quickly ran over to them.

"You're only going to slow us down." Yusuke grumbled.

"What was that Urameshi?-!"

Botan ignored the childish squabble going on behind her for the moment. "Kurama, Genkai, Hiei, you guys stay here in case she shows up."

"Very well, I'm very curious what this new addition is like to get such a reaction from Yusuke and Kuwabara after one meeting." Kurama stated with a polite smile.

Genkai chuckled into her tea. "You may be surprised." She stated quietly as she took her tea back to the kitchen with Yukina, followed closely by Shizuru who was dragging a confused Keiko with her.

"…What's up with them?" Yusuke stated bluntly what they were all thinking as they starred after the confusing girls in their group.

_**CRASH!**_

Sounded through the house as Jessica came shooting through the window that Kuwabara had been standing in front of just a minute earlier. The window barely even slowed her down as she shot over the couch Yusuke had been lounging on and into a currently abandoned room, the sounds of crashing and breaking and groans of pain filling the house before the gang rushed over to see the damage…

"Ouch… Man that hurt! Ugh, Botan you really should have mentioned how to stop that thing…" Jessica groaned as she tried to disentangle herself from some torn white sheets she had become entangled in while simultaneously trying to kick a wooden frame off her ankle.

"Woops! My Bad!" Botan exclaimed with a giggle, earning a disgruntled glare from her young student.

And that did Yusuke and Kuwabara in, they burst into howls of laughter soon followed by everyone else crowding the doorway.

"Oh man, can't breathe!"

"Ha ha ha. I hope you all suffocate. Damn jackasses." She cursed as she succeeded in disentangling herself enough to get the frame off her bleeding ankle. "I will get my revenge eventually, and it will be sweet and blood soaked!"

The laughter quickly died down as they all saw the shape she was in when she managed to disentangle the sheets. Her whole body was bruised with many bleeding gashes.

She blinked as she looked down at what they were starring at and her torn clothes, giving a shrug wincing slightly. "I'm fine. I told you that thing doesn't have brakes. Now I don't think I'll be keeping consciousness much longer since I really can't see anything but black splotches and the noise is making me dizzy…what was I saying? Oh yeah! Sorry for the damage and for the destruction and blood and….uh… save me food! I'm starved… and…" She didn't get to finish as her body collapsed not able to take the strain any longer. She looked so small, it was almost disturbing.

Yusuke moved quickly picking Jessica up from the wreckage, going to his go to emotion rage as he cradled the tiny girl glaring at Botan.

"Yusuke, don't." Kurama cut in quickly, moving slowly toward Yusuke and the girl. "We need to check the girl's injuries."

"Jessica." Botan stated strongly through her guilt refusing to meet Yusuke's glare as she looked Kurama in the eye. "Her name is Jessica."

Kurama nodded in understanding before turning back to Yusuke moving to take his burden from him, and was rewarded with a kick to the head… only not from Yusuke.

"Did Jessica just attack Kurama?" Kuwabara asked in shock as Botan flipped through her handy dandy notebook.

"Oh, uh, here it is! When Jessica is injured or ill when she falls asleep she goes into a defensive state where she will attack anything that comes near her. She also has a state where her subconscious can take over while she's asleep to communicate with the people around her and move on its own…Maybe Yusuke picked her up before she fully got into this state?"

"So what do we do now?" Keiko asked cautiously with arms full of bandages. "Yusuke can't hold her and bandage her injuries."

"How bad are her injuries Kurama?" Genkai cut in.

"They don't seem too serious. No broken bones or internal damage from what I've gathered. Mostly severe bruising and she's pretty scraped up."

"But nothing life threatening." Genkai stated getting a nod of acknowledgement from Kurama. "Then we'll let dimwit one stay here with dimwit two until he cools off and she wakes up."

"Oh, but Genkai Jessica was supposed to choose who she wanted to live with by midnight tonight and she's….." Botan drawled off.

"It's only 9:37. She still has time. Now come, there's tea in the kitchen."

* * *

**End of Week 2 part 2**

* * *

Ok, not my funniest chapter. And it's a bit of a rough draft, I plan to come back and really fix it up but I wanted to get something before my next crazy work week.

Please tell me what you think in a review or email.

I know Botan seemed different in this chapter but I wanted to focus a bit on Botan's and Jessica teacher relationship and how strained it is. Botan's never had the full responsibility of a teacher before and she having to deal with a very strong warped personality that's very different from her own not to mention Jessica not really someone who takes orders from someone before she decides if they are worth her respect and she's still filling out Botan and testing her. There's also the fact that they want to be friends but neither know how to balance it out (which you may see more in later chapters) and Jessica's having to deal with her own murder and the guilt from 'abandoning' her family and friends and just the stress of starting a whole new life and trying to learn things she doesn't understand. All in all it leads to a really stressful situation that isn't always bring out the best in either one of them since they don't understand each other to begin with and their both going to make mistakes. Well I don't know if that made any sense at all. I've been typing for four hours, written eight pages, and it's two in the morning and I have an early class tomorrow so that's all for tonight.

Sorry for the late update

_**Please review!**_


	5. Week 2 part 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own YYH_

* * *

_Everything was fuzzy, my mind, my hearing, and I was pretty sure my sight because I thought my eyes were open because I was seeing some sort of light to my right… a lamp I guess. I blinked again still trying to bring my world back into focus. I sat up as I took in my surroundings and the destruction around me… The destruction I'd caused….Woops._

* * *

Jessica laughed a little as the memory of how the room got this way flitted back into her mind as she absently ran her hands through her tangled hair, trying to weasel out a multitude of gifts from the many trees she had ran into and through. So far she had found twigs, leaves, acorns, berries and a few flowers. It was kind of like a scavenger hunt! She hummed lightly as she continued with her self grooming, hissing whenever she irritated one of her many injuries.

Jessica's ears perked up as she heard footsteps pause outside the door and the creek of the door slowly being pushed open before she was reduced to a rapid blinking mess as she was blinded by the light. Rubbing her eyes in annoyance and cursing whoever was stupid enough to blind her furiously under her breath.

"Oh, so you're awake!" an unfamiliar female voice exclaimed smiling kindly as she let herself in and flipped on the lights.

Jessica hissed an angry "Fuck!" as she was blinded for the second time with in the minute, scowling angrily behind the arm shielding her eyes. What she didn't realize was that there was a very similar reaction from behind her.

"What the hell Keiko?-!" Yusuke shouted having clearly been woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

Jessica watched amusedly, like a kid watching morning cartoons, as the brown hair girl, Keiko apparently, puffed up her cheeks turning an angry red.

Something flashed in her mind causing her to tune out the two bickering idiots. _Morning?...Wait… What the fuck time is it?-! I'm going to be so pissed if these idiots went and decided my fate while I was unconscious!...After all the hell I've been put through…I'll fucking kill them!_ She didn't notice that she had growled out loud as she shot to her feet…. Ok tried was more like it. The actual result was more of a face plant into the ground that she just knew reopened most of her cuts. She could feel the blood trickling across her skin again and the all to familiar sting. _Fucking hell. Why the fuck did I have to act like an idiot? Hell lot of good it did me. Now I'll be a bloody mess longer and- oh god- Botan's oar is going to hurt more than ever! DAMNIT ALL TO FUCKING HELL!_

She glared angrily at the ground as she heard Yusuke start laughing, kicking back at the sound she heard a satisfying "Oomf!" as her foot made contact with his stomach. It hurt like hell but was totally worth it. She quickly scrambled to her feet ignoring the girl and pain shooting up her protesting legs for the time being and took off out the door. She knew she was in no shape to be wrestling with any angry idiots, provoked or otherwise, at this point in time…of course that hadn't stopped her from making the first blow… _I have got to learn to think these things through!_

Now she was pretty sure Yusuke wouldn't kill her but then again, who was really sane when they were pissed?

She took a sharp right down the hall when she came to the living room she had crashed through earlier filled with many unfamiliar faces. The only ones she recognized were Kuwabara, who was currently making a fool of himself trying to impress a short girl with sea foam green hair (she couldn't see her face), Botan, who was talking to Genkai and a guy with long red hair, and Koenma…Jessica eyes widened as her eyes shot to the clock which glowing red letters clearly said it was 12:03 a.m.

…_Fuck shit!_

"Aw Jessica, so you're finally awake." Her eyes narrowed dangerously at his put upon tone, like her passing out had greatly inconvenienced him, the fucking jerk. "What is your decision?"

Well this just sucked, after all that trouble she still didn't get to meet this Kurama person, and since she had kind of just attacked Yusuke...well that just left Kuwabara, the man with the strange honor code that she really couldn't make sense of at all.

With a resigned sigh she opened her mouth to pick her poison, but she froze. her eyes widening in surprise but quickly turning to seething slithers of anger as she tried to bite the hand that was tightly clamped around her mouth.

"She'll stay with me." Yusuke stated simply as Jessica's eye twitched and shook her head vehemently.

Koenma seemed to pause for a moment but she wasn't sure what he was thinking before he started nodding to himself like he had come to some great understanding. "Yes, that'll be fine." He stated permissively before he left just as quickly as he came leaving two annoyed dimwits thinking the same thing.

_The hell I need his permission for?-!_

* * *

Ok, so it was that silence again, but not my bestie awkward silence! Oh no, this was the silence of a death stare match! Between me and Yusuke! I don't know exactly what the winner got but I did know what started this. Yusuke and his stupid stunt with Koenma and now, once I was all bandaged up and fed, we were going to his place where, hopefully, his mom would be asleep or not around so we wouldn't have to explain why there would be another girl living in the two room apartment. Neither one of them was happy with the situation they found themselves in, even if it was their own faults, but at least they wouldn't have to explain anything tonight if his mother wasn't around.

Jessica grabbed a pillow from the couch and flung it at Yusuke causing him to break their stare to avoid it. "You cheated!"She smirked in victory sticking her tongue out and flicking him off. "So?"She stated snidely sticking her nose in the air for dramatic effect, at least until she was rudely knocked off her high horse by the pillow she threw returning and hitting her right in the face.

She growled before returning fire, jumping off the she threw the pillows and cushion behind the couch before crouching behind the couch turned fort, watching Yusuke's every move attentively. It probably would have turned into a full blown war where they would eventually resort to fist when they ran out of shit to throw but unfortunately for them the enforcers decided to return at that moment.

"…What are you two doing?" Botan and Keiko both asked wearily, their hands filled with bandaids, medicine, and gauze as they eyed the cushions hidden behind the supposedly severely injured Jessica and the team leader Yusuke.

"Nothing./She started it!" They stated at the same time. Jessica glared and threw one of the big cushions into his face.

"Idiot! Haven't you ever heard the saying snitches end up in ditches!" she growled in mock anger.

But before another play fight or whatever could start the girls grabbed Jessica and pulled her into the kitchen, they swiftly pushed her into a stool by the kitchen island and set their supplies to the side.

Jessica eyed the growing pile for a second before coming to the conclusion- "Hey Kuwabara! Where's your shower?"-that she needed a shower.

* * *

"Ow! Damnit! Could they have used any more alcohol?-! Sheesh, it's amazing I'm not tipsy." Jessica whined as she followed Yusuke back to wherever his apartment was…it sure didn't feel like they were in the good part of town anymore.

Yusuke chuckled at her pain as she breathed on one of the cuts on her arm trying to cool the sting. "You probably shouldn't have tried to make a break for it." He taunted.

"Hmph." She snorted dismissively. "Fuck that shit, I would have succeeded if my body wasn't so damn heavy today."

Yusuke snorted doubtfully which resulted with a light elbow to the ribs. "Oh shut it. Those girls are insane. End of discussion." And with that she took off in the direction she thought they were going in all her bandage glory, and she was pretty sure she was right since Kuwabara had told her the general direction over and over again in case Yusuke ditched her.

"Race you there! If I get there first you're buying me ice cream!"

* * *

_That had been a few days ago. Things hadn't really gone as planned, yes I somehow managed to beat Yusuke there-I'm going to be pissed if I find out he let me win…at least if I'm not eating ice cream at the time… who can be mad while eating ice cream, the fucking king of desserts?- Unfortunately I ran into his very sober and awake mother… Yeah… Not good. But somehow we made it out of that discussion alive. I don't remember what excuse we used, exchange student? Still didn't really explain why we were coming back at almost two in the morning but Asuko let it go._

…_I think. At least I'm pretty use to not being a ghost anymore and have healed up enough to run around as I please…Unfortunately Botan has decided since I won't listen and stay and rest in bed like she wanted that we might as well get back to training… if she drops me off an oar again I'm taking an arm as payment!_

_So basically this was my last day of freedom, before I'd be back to training and apparently school. Koenma felt it would help me blend in…Fucking ass._

* * *

Jessica took a deep breath inhaling the lingering steam as she stepped out of the small shower grabbing a towel to dry off slightly before wrapping it around herself and walking out across the living room where Asuko had passed out last night and into Yusuke's room, rummaging through his drawers for something she could wear since she only had one outfit and it was currently in the wash. She froze as she heard Yusuke groan in his sleep, watching him wearily for a few seconds before quickly turning around and grabbing a pair of jeans that looked small enough and a white shirt with the sleeves torn off that looked like he hadn't worn them in years. The fabric looked thick enough that it wouldn't show anything she didn't want seen. Glancing at Yusuke one more time she crept her way to the door and back to the bathroom with her stolen loot.

* * *

Jessica stood at the kitchen counter in her stolen clothes eating her cheerios boredly in the silent apartment. She still had no idea why she had woken up so early on her last day of freedom and now she was extremely bored and about to go poke Yusuke awake to entertain her or go off exploring on her own. And as fun as it would be to annoy Yusuke she was tired of people watching her every move these last few days. It had been beyond annoying so this looked like her only chance to go explore!

And with her mind set she swiftly lifted her bowl and jugged the rest of the contents walking over to the sink and setting it down quietly before tiptoeing to her shoes picking them up and tiptoeing out the door, closing it as quietly as possible behind her. Just to be safe she quickly tiptoed down the first flight of stairs before stepping into her shoes and taking off at a run down the rest of the flights of stairs with a wide childish grin spread across her face.

* * *

Ok, so she was lost. Really, truly and completely lost. She couldn't read most the signs so that was no help either and she was really hungry but didn't have a buck to her name. _This is turning out to be a very bad idea._ She went to grab her cell phone to text someone before realizing she one, didn't have a phone any more, two, that she couldn't call Saber like she normally would when she got in trouble and three, that she didn't know anyone's number here. She sighed, as she withdrew her hand from her pocket looking around once more in the scorching heat trying find a clue on what way to go. But really nothing screamed "This way! This way!" to her.

She sighed again and decided she had gone straight long enough and turned to an alley on the left. It's not like it would make much of a difference at this point. She had made so many turns when she had first started and it was a nice cool morning and she had been so excited to explore that one more couldn't really make matters worse.

She stiffened as all noise from the streets seemed to fade the farther she went down the alley. Now silence had never bothered Jessica before, they were actually quite good friends but now it brought back thoughts, feelings, and memories that she just couldn't deal with. She didn't know how to deal with them so she swiftly turned around back to the street hoping the noise would make it so she couldn't think. She didn't want to think right now. She sighed as she stepped back on the street sighing and relaxing a bit as she let the sounds of screeching tires, car horns, children laughing, and adults gossiping fill her mind. She smiled as she started walking down the street once more no longer caring that she was lost.

She paused when she felt someone grab her shoulder and gasp her name like they had ran at full speed to catch her.

She blinked and looked up at the giant. "Hey Kuwabara."

"Hey." He wheezed, resting his hands on his knees as he fought to catch his breath.

She watched him for a second before pulling him to the side and out of way of the people rushing about and waited patiently for him to catch his breath. Two things she wasn't so good at, waiting and being patient. She leaned against the wall staring up at the few clouds in the sky making up stories for them as Kuwabara sat beside her. She had become rather involved with this battle between two pirate ships that were about to be destroyed when Kuwabara broke her train of thought.

"Hm?" Jessica questioned oh so intelligently.

"What are you doing here Jessica?" She starred at him a second wondering if she even wanted to answer that.

"Wandering." She stated bluntly. "….Where exactly is here?"

Kuwabara sweat dropped. This girl….

She glared down at him. "Don't look at me like that, I can't read any of the signs is all. And I'm hungry and have no money." She pointed at him as her mind seemed to realize something. "You. Feed me."

Kuwabara blinked as he righted himself "Wha?"

"I'm hungry and don't have any money because Koenma forgot I'd need to pay for such things as food, water, and clothes! Yes I know I'm wearing clothes, I stole them from Yusuke. Besides, you have that honor code thing so you can't let me starve so feed me." She demanded, she knew she sounded like a bitch but she tended to get bitchier the hungrier she got and she was starting to get light headed. "…please?" she added in an attempt to be nice and to actually get what she wanted. Which is why she also had the puppy dog pout going, she thought. She never knew when she did it unless people got that look in their eyes or flat out begged her to stop the puppy dog pout… apparently it came natural. She saw his resistance melt and smiled happily jumping up and giving him a hug before grabbing his wrist and dragging him in the direction of that wonderful food smell.

She didn't even pause as everyone around them froze, she was hungry and she was determined to get her food even if she had to kill someone. Suddenly, but not unpredictably, the toddler showed up in front of her. She glared at him angrily wondering if he'd burst into flames anytime soon.

"Jessica, I forgot to tell you Botan will be by Yusuke's in an hour to pick you up to go shopping."

She blinked. "Shopping?"

He nodded with his hands behind his back. "Yes, it has been brought to my attention that you can't continue to steal Yusuke's clothes to get by and you may need certain other things." His face turned red at the end.

"You mean like bras and panties? I'd have to agree." She dead panned as the two guys around her blushed furiously. She rolled her eyes. As Koenma cleared his throat trying to collect himself.

"aw, yeah, those."

She nodded, "Ok, good, I'm tired of bouncing around anyways. Not really comfortable when you run or fight." She stated bluntly not even noticing her two companions faces heat up as they looked to the side trying to look at anything but the overly blunt girl.

"Well if that's all can you unfreeze- Ack! Not yet! Wait til we get to the front of that line!" And with that she grabbed Kuwabara, who was the only one with money, and dragged him to the front of the line before giving the shocked Koenma the thumbs up.

Jessica quickly turned back to order multiple helpings of almost everything on the menu, well everything without fish, only elbowing Kuwabara out of his stupor when it was time to pay.

After finishing the meal and grabbing an ice cream on the way out Jessica gave Kuwabara a look that he normally only saw on a cats face. "What the hells wrong with you? You've been out of it since Koenma left. I need you aware and sane to get me back to Yusuke's before that devil woman Botan comes to pick me up."

"Uh W-well, you see… um…"

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes and thumped him on the back. "Spit it out!"

"How can you talk about something so private so bluntly?-!" He shouted causing many passersby to look at them oddly.

"You mean the bra thing?" She got a nod as she continued to lick at her ice cream. "I don't care who knows. It's really not all that private anyways there are always other girls and occasionally guys in the lingerie stores." She shrugged. "I'll tell you my cup size right now if you want."

"Ack no!" Kuwabara screamed covering her ears as Jessica laughed.

"It's not really a big deal Kuwabara." Jessica stated catching the judgy look in Kuwabara's eyes. "And yes I'm a virgin you idiot, just cause I don't care who knows my cup size doesn't change that. I died without ever so much as kissing someone so watch the judgment." She finished off in a teasing light tone to take the sting out of her words. Suddenly she stopped walking.

"….Damnit Kuwabara! Why were you following me?-! Now we're really lost!"

* * *

When they finally made it back to Yusuke's, oddly enough by following Jessica's direction sense, they were both exhausted and separated amicably just happy to be alive.

Jessica exhaled a breath of relief as she succeeded in stepping over the threshold, all but falling into the open door way.

"Jessica, where've you been?" She heard Yusuke's annoyed voice from the couch.

"Everywhere." She groaned crawling forward enough to close the door so she could lean on the cold wood and look at Yusuke, red head and spiky haired. "Are you sure Kuwabara has a sixth sense or something because he was just as lost as me…"

"Did you freak the oaf out?" Yusuke questioned curious now.

She looked away "…Maybe…"

Yusuke laughed as the red head cut in. "What did you do?"

Jessica looked back at them with a stubborn glare. "It was nothing bad, we were talking to Koenma and he was to chicken to say that Botan was taking me to shop not just for clothes so I don't rob Yusuke blind but also bras and panties. Geez there just words." She grumbled as Yusuke howled with laughter and fell off the couch, red tried to stifle a chuckle, and spiky smirked in an amused sarcastic way.

Red tried to stop laughing long enough to ask "Is that all?" though it came out a bit choked.

"…No. I told him that I didn't give a damn about that shit and didn't care who knew my cup size and then he got that judgy look so I told him that I died a virgin and never kissed anyone and that I'd kick him in the balls if he started spreading lies… well I didn't tell him that last part but I would have if he kept the judgy look up!" And with that she crossed her arms and pouted.

Ignoring the howls of laughter with a roll of her eyes. "Who are you two anyway? You were there at the party too… the party that I slept through…fucking sucks."

Seeing as how Yusuke wasn't going to stop laughing any time soon Red seemed to take it upon himself to quiet his laughter and to introduce himself. "I'm Kurama and this is Hiei" He motioned his hand over at spiky. "and we're-"

"The other two spirit detectives. Old news, got it." She yawned. "So Red, is it true you were some badass fox before?"

"Uh, yes I suppose you could put it that way."

"Great. I want to hear your guys stories of makai, Botan refuses to tell me anything and I'd rather be traumatized than ignorant." She stated as she started to stretch her sore legs. She was going to need them for all the shopping with Botan. "By the way Yusuke, where do I get the damn school uniforms?"

The idiot was still laughing. Sighing she took off a shoe and chucked it at his head.

"HEY!"

"Answer the damn question Yusuke. School starts tomorrow….oh god…. School starts tomorrow! THIS SUCKS! You die and you still have to go to school! Ugh! I didn't think I'd have to do this again! Shit! I was killed during the school year that means I'm behind! Crapfuckdamnshitfucking hell!" Jessica finished close to banging her head against the wall as she forced her protesting legs to support her weight as she ran and skidded down the hall before stopping and turning back to walk calmly to the couch and sit down.

"Well? What the hell was that?-!"

Jessica sweat dropped "I forgot I don't have any text books to study from or friends to steal the notes from anymore." She stated with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that…"

_Well we meet again awkward silence! Nice to see ya how ya doing? Oh me, I'm just apparently making people think I've lost my damn mind!_

"I could help you catch up if you like." Kurama offered politely as Jessica eyed him suspiciously.

Yusuke snorted as he flopped back into the couch. "I don't see why you guys care so much about school! You never use it anyways!"

Jessica looked at him oddly. "No shit. Everyone knows that most of it is pretty useless I'm just stubborn and refuse to just sit back and fail. Besides, I love creaming those rich cheating know it alls. Well at least that's how they were at my old school. Most people were pretty rich there, even the ones that pretended to be from the ghetto." She looked thoughtful before looking back at Kurama. "Thanks in advance for the help Kurama!" She smiled happily, ignoring the crazy looks she was getting from them, for a moment… "Hey! Don't judge me! It's either this to keep me busy or go looking for a fight or go on a freaking killing rampage! I'm trying to take the healthy approach for a change!"

* * *

"What about these?" Botan asked popping her head through the curtain holding a black and red lace thong with a matching bra with her kitty face.

Jessica sweat dropped but shrugged as it was dumped in with the rest of the loot. _…Wonder how she even found my size…_ She thought distantly as she waited for more bras to be brought to her changing room to try on.

She turned to the side as she eyed the current black lace push up bra and matching thong… seemed they weren't going to bring her anything that completely covered her butt.

"So 28 DD?" Botan asked in the silence, Jessica hadn't noticed her sit down on the bench next to the pile of undergarments.

"Yep." She nodded, tying her hair in a messy high ponytail.

"…And two or three on bottom?"

"Yep." She stated bluntly.

"How is it that your that curvy and that small and eat like a pig?-!" Botan gasped in shock.

Jessica shrugged. "Bone structure, genetics, and fast metabolism?" Botan watched Jessica's reflection as Jessica bottom lip jutted out in a thoughtful pout. "Speaking of which, can we take a break and eat? I'm starved!" She whined.

"You just ate!"

"But that was before Kuwabara lead me on a wild goose chase all over town!" Jessica whimpered.

"We'll eat when we get you some suitable clothes." Botan tried to compromise.

"What's wrong with what I was wearing?"

"Besides the fact that you were wearing a white shirt without a bra?-!" Botan shrieked shocked by Jessica's obliviousness.

"….And that's bad?" Jessica questioned, backing up a bit as she slipped back in to her -Yusuke's- clothes.

**BAM!**

_Head, meet bat._

"Oow! I'll take that as a yes." She grumbled straightening again as she rubbed her now sore head. She sighed, "Fine you win. Can we move on to the next store then?"

"After you try on night gowns!" Botan chirped pulling a frilly monstrosity from behind her.

_Oh god! Fuck my life!_

* * *

Jessica yawned, as she led a group of ogres up the stairs to the apartment. They had shopped until three in the fucking morning! She didn't know that there were still stores open at freaking three in the morning!

She yawned again as she stumbled up the last few stairs using the wall for support as she made the journey to the door. _MAN! My feet hurt!_

She hissed as she pushed the door open letting the ogres in to drop off the multitude of bags watching blankly as they rushed in and out before turning and waving numbly at Botan, kicking her shoes off stumbling through the door and kicking it shut, struggling to keep standing. She struggled through the bags to Yusuke's door and collapsed onto the bed.

She glanced at the clock, 4:15 a.m. She sighed, pushing Yusuke over to make more room as she snuggled into the covers.

_Oh….uniform…I'll worry about it tomorrow…_

* * *

End of Week 2

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

_Alright! It's finally up! Yay! Sorry it wasn't the most interesting chapter but I hoped you liked!_

_There is now a **poll** on my profile to vote for what relationships you want Jessica to have. It's mostly for fun, but I will take it into consideration for future chapters_

_**Please Review! I love hearing from you guys!**_

_Thank you everyone one who added me to their favorites and alerts! Love you guys!_

Last day of Week 2


	6. Week 3 part 1

_Disclaimer: I don't YYH or any music or brands and such mentioned_

* * *

_**Week 3 part 1**_

* * *

It was the beginning of a new week and the hills were alive with the sound of music… NOT! It was another week of hell and Jessica was beginning to wonder if she had secretly been sent to hell while she wasn't looking and all she had to look forward to for all of eternity were Botan's beatings.

True to her word Botan had shown up only one hour after she had dropped Jessica off from their 'shopping extravaganza' as Botan liked to call, it was just a long pleasant way of saying torture! And now Botan was back for round two with Jessica's corpse and Jessica was none too pleased.

It was a simple and short lesson today, just making sure she could get her butt in the air and then plant her feet firmly back on the ground. It was a lot like hopping only you hovered for a second before you hit ground again. Apparently Botan had gotten paranoid and was afraid Jessica wouldn't be able to fly anymore at any given moment and had her doing this hopping shit for a good hour before leaving her –_finally!_- to go crawl back into bed for those last precious moments of sleep before she had to go to the next level of hell, i.e. school.

Unfortunately someone really hated her up there and really wanted to make her work for this second life or whatever because no sooner had sleep began to claim her again was the bedroom door slammed open to let in a raging female.

Jessica whimpered as she burrowed deeper into the blankets, at the moment she didn't care if it was a crazy pmsing bitch with a new pointy knife if she could just sleep those next ten minutes before some unholy alarm would surely go off.

"Yusuke! Wake up! You promised you'd take Jessica to get her uniform before school!" Keiko yelled whipping the warm blankets away.

Jessica glared angrily as Yusuke won the race to grab the only pillow to save his eyes from the sun. _Jackass_. Her insults weren't exactly at their peak at the moment.

"…Jessica? What are you doing in Yusuke's bed?" Keiko said in a calm voice that just screamed unnatural making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

Jessica could feel her right eye twitching in irritation as she stumbled to her feet grabbed a random shopping bag and desperately tried not to stumble into any walls, trip on any trash, or stub any toes as she made her way to the shower. She didn't usually bother with showers this early in the morning but she felt she was going to need a clear head to deal with the impending lecture.

_Damnit, it's way too early for a lecture! Or train-hopping for that matter!_ Her mind growled as she dumped the bag and flipped on the water figuring that Yusuke could hold his own for now since he'd known the girl all his life and he had stolen the pillow from her so it was only fair she stole the shower right? Right.

* * *

_So it turns out my plan backfired. Apparently Keiko knew how to deal with someone she was upset with trying to escape. Keiko simply made sure to catch the other victim and then just laid in wait, stewing over the subject. Yeah… well, you learn something new every day! Fucking hell…_

"So…" Keiko started as she glanced between Yusuke and Jessica as if trying to read something between them.

"It's not what you think Keiko!" Yusuke rushed in quickly causing Jessica to blink as Keiko's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Talk about digging your own grave, Jessica rolled her eyes leaning against the kitchen counter with a yawn.

"And what is it I think Yusuke?" Keiko asked calmly but with a slight bite and few eye twitches of annoyance that gave way her irritation.

"W-well you know! That we did what girls and boys do in bed, b-but" Jessica was so glad she wasn't drinking anything she would have spit it all out and probably choked to death as an added bonus. T_he fucking idiot! Does he want to die again?-!_ "We didn't!" He said as if that proved something.

A plastic smile spread across Keiko's lips, O_h shit I better go rescue the idiot from himself_, "Is that so Yusuke?"

Pushing off the counter Jessica moved in to form a triangle of shorts with Yusuke and Keiko, cutting in before Yusuke would have to eat his whole damn foot. Besides Keiko seemed like a very independent girl, it could be fun to have her around. "He's really telling the truth Keiko. I only sleep in there because there's no other bedroom to sleep."

Keiko was quiet for a second as she took all of this in. "Then you need a bedroom of your own." Keiko stated like she had just found a solution to their problem.

The two blinked owlishly. "Where exactly?" they asked looking around the cramped apartment trying to figure out where exactly she proposed they put this room.

Keiko's face went red, "Somewhere! It's not right for a girl and boy to share a room!"

They both sweat-dropped not seeing the big deal…. It's not like they were doing anything and there really was only Yusuke's room, the living room, and the kitchen. But they both nodded anyways to appease Keiko even though they knew there was no way either of them we're sleeping in the Kitchen….and Asuko had already claimed the living room a long time ago… All the beer bottles were like her permanent mark warding off all who would dare trespass.

"So, uniform?" Jessica asked steering the conversation to a new topic while pointing at the clock.

Keiko's reaction was immediate. She shot off the couch screaming about how she was going to be late to a meeting for class representatives….at seven in the morning… She was already at the door slipping into her shoes when she turned back to them with her eyes narrowed and her face set in a no nonsense manner.

"I better see you two at school, and Yusuke," She gave him a pointed look. "she better be in uniform. You promised."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Yusuke waved off as he dug one finger into his ear boredly flicking what he found in Keiko's general direction, though he obviously wasn't trying to hit her.

"EW! Yus-uke! You're so immature!" And with that the storm that was Keiko left.

**Double Thunk!**

"Ow!" They both yelped as they glared at the two bags on the floor and then the now semi-awake Asuko.

"Your bags." She stated as her only explanation before she turned to the tv and lit her cig but the meaning was clear enough. It was apparently time for them to get going as well.

* * *

_So I learned something today. Green was not our school uniform color._

Jessica twitched as she felt the gawking stares of her fellow classmates as she made her way to her first class. God, how she wanted to hurt them! Make it so they'd never dare look up from their feet when she was around again. Did they know how awkward that felt?-! Damn bastards, drilling holes in her back, maybe she'd return the favor.

As she reached her homeroom class door she turned around and looked at her personal welcoming committee that had been following her for way to long and gave them a sweet smile, closing her eyes so they couldn't see the murderous rage that she wasn't sure she could hide… she really was in the mood to hurt someone. It could have been the lack of sleep talking but whatever the reason she felt a need to spill someone's blood or at least get into a fight to take the edge off but that wouldn't be a very good idea…at least not at school.

And with a sigh she turned and walked into her class that was sure to be oh so fun.

Stepping inside once again she felt all eyes turn to her. _Joy._ Her mind griped sarcastically as she was called over front and center to intoroduce herself to the class. Taking a deep breath she smiled sweetly at everyone as she made her way over.

"Hey everyone I'm Jessica!" She introduced herself as cheerily as one could so early in the morning, bowing slightly to the class. Distantly she noticed in the not so far corner of her mind that she and Yusuke were deffinitely the only ones in green…That ass.

"And your last name miss?" The teacher questioned innocently but Jessica froze, they hadn't come up with a fake last name for her! Crap!

"Urameshi." They all turned to look at Yusuke confused.

"What?" Yusuke shot them annoyed glare that had them all swiveling around in their seats again.

Jessica blinked and smiled. "That's right, I'm going by Urameshi during my stay here. I hope you'll be kind to me." She finish with a bright smile as she walked to an empty desk in the middle aisle turning to mouth a quick thank you to Yusuke before turning back to the black board as Yusuke decided to resume his interrupted sleep.

* * *

**Time skip to Lunch Time**

* * *

_In the Principal's office_

"Miss-" the teacher started in an authoritative voice, sounding like she was trying to give Jessica a chance to change her mind.

Jessica crossed her arms over her chest but smiled sweetly. "Urameshi." Jessic cut in politely before adding. "Or i guess Mizuki could do as well." She shrugged, she had been googling names before she was called into the principal's office and had rather liked that on.

"Yes, _Mizuki-san_," Jessica raised an eyebrow at the strange emphaisis. "we would like you to reconsider your living arrangements."

Jessica blinked, …what?

"I'm afraid that's impossible because of some extenuating circumstances." She tried to keep a polite smile, fighting her body's instinct to grit her teeth, glare, or snarl at this annoying woman.

"That's too bad." The teacher sighed dramatically as she turned to rearrange the things on her desk. "To fall into the wrong crowd so early on…But it's not irreversible." She turned to look Jessica right the eyes again. "You live with them but that doesn't mean you need to interact with them."

Jessica was stunned by this woman's audacity she couldn't even managed words.

The woman smiled up at her with a deceptively friendly smile, "Just giving you some friendly advice." She turned away again. "You can go now, I'm sure you can exchange your uniform if you hurry." She had effectively waved Jessica off and given her an order at the same time.

Not slamming that door as hard as she could was probably one of the hardest things Jessica had ever had to do…well resist doing.

* * *

"So," Yusuke questioned as he followed the fuming Jessica out of the school grounds quite a few hours before it was technically allowed. "Are you a delinquent or a goody-goody?"

"Neither." She growled shooting him a dark glare taking a few more angry strides before she froze. "Who was that bitch anyway?-!"

"The new stupid principal who thinks she knows everything" Yusuke spat out in annoyance, "What she say?"

"…nothing" Jessica grunted in reply even though she knew that was kind of a like screaming that something was wrong but she could not bring herself to spit out that woman's putrid words. Just thinking about it pissed her off all over again, it felt like her blood was boiling in her veins desperate to spill over the surface of her skin and dye everything red. She failed to bite back an animalistic growl as her teeth bared at the thought.

Yusuke shrugged and laughed as he slung an arm over her shoulder, nearly knocking her over with his add weight, and joked about her sounding like a pissy cat, yanking her overly sensitive ear teasingly, he paused-"Hahaha the girls were right! You do have freakishly soft ears! Like a bunny's" mocked in his fake girl voice.

"Stop it Urameshi! It feels weird! I will kick you in the nuts!" She growled warningly as she tried to save her now burning ears from Yusuke's manhandling. It seemed the former subject was dropped for now and that Yusuke didn't take her warning seriously because in the next moment Yusuke was down for the count with Jessica's foot on his back in a mocking victory pose which she quickly dropped when he started to move.

"Hahahah! Gotta study at Red's, bye!" And she was gone… in a direction she could only hope was the right one. She had directions as to what signs to turn at but that whole not being able to read the signs could still be a problem…at least she knew what they generally looked like.

Yusuke snorted, she hadn't even kicked him that hard and had been merciful this time and went for the stomach instead, which while unpleasant wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

"Moron, Kurama's not even out of school yet!" Yusuke yelled laughing, figuring it served her right whatever happened. However the laughing quickly stopped, the smile slipped from his face and the gears began to turn.

* * *

Jessica was gasping for breath when she finally reached Kurama's house leaning against the wall heavily trying to catch her breath. She knew she didn't need to run the whole way here. Yusuke wasn't even chasing her, but for some reason she felt like seeing if she could manage it. Even though her legs felt like jelly and her lungs felt like they were refusing to take air she was still proud she made it.

Her head shot up as the door creaked open. She starred wide eyed as the door opened and the face of middle aged woman with kind eyes came into view.

"Oh! Hello there, are you a friend of Shuichi's? Or-" the woman's smile widened with a teasing gleam.

Jessica blinked. _Shuichi…_ "I'm a friend; I came to study with him so I won't be behind in my classes. I just moved here." She finished with a sweet smile. _Who the hell is Shuichi? _

The woman eyes widened a bit "You're awfully early! Shuichi doesn't get out for another few hours."

Jessica grimaced as she allowed herself to collapse back into the wall with a thump, _Damn, now what?_ It seemed she had a few hours to kill now.

The woman watched Jessica worrying quietly for a moment before a smile spread across her lips once more.

"Why don't you come in and wait?" the woman motioned opening the door wider. "I'm Shuichi's mother,Shiori Minamino, please call me Shiori."

Jessica blinked confused for a second before realization hit her, pushing off the wall and bowing her head slightly. "I'm sorry! I didn't introduce myself, I'm Jessica Mizuki it's nice to meet you Shiori-san, I mean Minamino- san!"

Shiori smiled sweetly as she motioned Jessica in once more. "Please come in."

"Thank you for having me." Jessica chirped politely as she followed Minamino-san inside.

* * *

"You can wait in here if you like," Shiori stated as she opened the door, "Would you like some tea while you wait?"Shiori asked politely like any good hostess would but Jessica got the feeling the Minamino-san didn't just do it because it was the polite thing to do. She seemed like an honestly kind lady and she just gave off that motherly feel.

Jessica wandered into the new room taking in her surroundings as unnoticeably as she could. She smiled as she turned slightly to look at Shiori, "No, I'm fine. Not the biggest fan of tea." Jessica stated making a weird face at the end.

Shiori tried to stifle a chuckle at the girl's antics. "Maybe you'd like something else then?"

"Naw," Jessica waved her off as she made her way to perch as well as she could on the window ledge that was looking out the small garden. "I'm good. I'll just wait here quietly and avoid causing any serious destruction or chaous." The girl stated matter of factly with an amused smirk and a thumb up in Shiori's direction.

Shiori blinked confused before she excused herself politely, smiling in amusement once more by the strange girl's antics.

Jessica turned her attention back to the scenery when she heard the resounding click of the door closing.

She didn't know how long she'd been starring at this one tree in the yard to the chorus of birds chirping when she felt herself being pulled away from reality and back into the recesses of her mind. A place she didn't like to tread too often if given a choice.

* * *

"_What's wrong with her?-!" a man's shout echoed down the hall and into her bedroom where she sat alone clutching Starsky, her favorite toy, to her chest as she reamained in the fetal position listenign to everything. "She's not normal and you know it! Since when could five year olds pick up their parents? I'm telling you we need to get her checked out before she turns on us."_

_There was some mumbling that couldn't quite be made out fromt he other party. "... Yes with her temper... we'll schedule an appointment immediately."_

* * *

"_Jessica!" A woman with hazel eyes whispered urgently from her knelt position in front of the young girl, her hand grasping the small girl's shoulders tightly. "Who did this to you?" _

_There was so much horror in that one whisper as the woman's eyes filled with tears as she looked the girl up and down. The woman's eyes focused specifically on the girl's slender neck and the perfectly formed hand that wrapped all the way around it._

_The girl just stared blankly into the woman's eyes for the longest time before the child stepped back out of the woman's grasp and said " Wha awe ya tallkin' 'bout mommy?" Confused she walked around her mother and to the preschool's exit she had seen her dad and baby brother exit earlier trying to get her mom back on schedule. It was dark, everyone else had gone home and it was time for them to go home._

_She watched confused as her mother stayed knelt on the ground and her shoulders began to shake._

* * *

"_Jessica! What did you do?-!" Her mother's shout rocked the house as her head shot up from Saturday morning cartoons._

"_Wha-? Nothing!" the seven or eight year old yelled back, all the while knowing it would do nothing, she wasn't the child that looked like a damn angel. Not to mention the fact that both parents have always seemed to fear her for some reason she couldn't fathom._

_The woman glared down at her angrily. "You're grounded for a week Jessabelle! Your father will deal with you when he gets home." And with that her dear mother locked herself back into her room away from her two children._

_Jessica snorted glaring at her stupid brat of a brother before storming off to her room and slamming the door as hard as she could as her one sign of rebellion, throwing herself on her bed for another day of making images out of the popcorn ceiling._

"_**JESSICA! Don't Slam Doors!" **_

_The girl ignored her mother's outburst. There was no way she'd bother to actually come and talk to her. That'd mean having an interest in her other demon child as she was often referred as. No, that woman would just tell her father and she would be spanked until she bruised because she'd fight back against the unfair punishment. She refused to just take a punishment for a crime she didn't even get the joy of committing. And let's not forget being sent to bed early without food until mom felt guilty and talked dad into letting her eat something three hour later to make herself feel better or dad came into yell at her some more._

_The girl turned on her side starring out of one of her huge arched windows at the trees rustling outside to the ever playful wind. Oh how she longed to be free of this hell hole. She was so tired of being called a demon, witch, useless, whatever and treated like some monster plaguing there house. Like she was some kind of mistake they greatly regretted making but couldn't get rid of. She could do no right and her brother could do no wrong in their parents' eyes. It just wasn't a good combination._

'_I bet they'd be happy if I died…'_ _But she wouldn't, she had a cute little kitten that she needed to watch over._

* * *

"_Jessica! Where are you going?-!"_

_A twelve year old Jessica rolled her eyes, "Out." and closed the door behind her, turning to make her way down the street._

_Dad was out of town today so she didn't have to worry about protecting that woman from his mental abuse during one of his drunken rages so she felt no reason to stay couped up in a home she despised._

'_It would be so much easier if I really did hate those two…' she sighed as she picked up the pace as she heard the door slam open again._

"_Jessia! At least take your brother with you!"_

'_Damn…'_

* * *

"_Hahahaha, I remember how Hunter always loved to run around! He was always running when you guys played in the front yard." Her mother said fondly, causing Jessica to wince._

"…_he was actually trying to run away from home. That's why I always went after him. We weren't actually racing I just told you that so you'd feel better….sorry."_

"_But-"_

"_It's not your fault! You were always sick, weak, and depressed when we were little so I can't blame you for missing it." Jessica smiled brightly trying to take the sting out of her words. But they were supposed to be having an honest heart to heart here and hunter didn't really remember a damn thing of their childhood so the responsibility went to her._

_It was true that most of her memories of her mother consisted of her crying, yelling at her, bruising from simple acts like sitting in a chair for a few minutes, and lying in bed looking like death itself had already settled in. _

_But mother was in better health now and was treating her as a human being occasionally and was actually trying to act like a mother. Though Jessica had already shot that down and told her straight up that the most she could hope to gain from them was friendship. Both her and Hunter had been on their own so long with no real parental figure that was ever around except to punish them or the nanny they couldn't really see them that way no matter how hard they tried, and oh how they had tried. Jessica had mostly raised herself and her brother because both parents were never home and never cared so it was just all around too late for that. But they had taken pity on their mother at first and tried to put up with her attempts to rule them at first but it just didn't work. So now they were trying Jessica way of being brutally honest. No more sugar coated shit._

"_Anyways, Hunter why don't you tell mom about how you kicked those bullies' asses?" Jessica teased prodding her brother with her elbow._

"_I didn't mean to!" hunter defended, "I feel bad about it."_

"_Don't be," Jessica waved off his concern with little thought. "Mathew need a good punch to the face and he needed to learn he can't just use you as a punching bag. You did the right thing, I mean you already tried to teachers three times!" Jessica giggled a bit a mischievous glint in her eye. "I can't believe you knocked the coward's tooth out! I'm so proud of you! I bet his over protective mother is having a conniption! Hahaha!"_

"_Jessica…" Her anti-violence brother whined as she gave him a one armed hug her body still shaking with laughter._

* * *

_A seventeen year old Jessica sat sprawled out on her bed listening to her stereo go through the five CDs she put in just thinking about everything that had been going on with her family lately._

_Things were finally really starting to change. She had gotten her dad to realize he was an alcoholic still working on him realizing that he's mentally and verbally abusive when drunk since his mind always warps what happens so he's the victim but baby steps. He's going through the steps and has stopped drinking now. It's been months since he last cornered me, or gave me a panic attack, or pushed me toward a mental break down. I don't really want to think about what happened the last time he cornered me that caused him to realize he was a n alcoholic because the things he said that time… well he doesn't remember so what's the point in me remembering! Positives, need to focus on the positives._

_Dad is now actually trying to get to know them us actual humans instead of his ideal image of what we should be. It's really hard to get use to his presence being around all the time now, even more so than it was with mother. We're so use to fearing him that his presense automatically enacts that fight or flight response in us._

_Mom and Dad are actually talking about their marriage problems and going to counseling. Dad didn't even threaten the counselor this time! Mom actually wants a divorce but dad's not willing to give up on their love yet. He doesn't know that Mom fell out of love with him three months into their marriage and only stayed since she wanted kids. That's what happens when you only know someone two months before you get married. _

_Once again baby steps. At least we're moving somewhere now. Home no longer seems like hell. Heck me and my brother actually get along now and willingly hangout! Maybe it's from all those times we hid from our parents together or I stood up for Hunter during one of dad's rage or the fact that he refused to leave my side and always came to check on me to see if I was alright even though he didn't have to? I don't really know but it actually feels more like a sibling relationship than a survival one now. For the first time I feel like I honestly have a family. Maybe not a normal one but no one in my family has ever been normal so like that was ever going to happen._

_Besides, normal is over rated._

* * *

_Pain. It was spreading to every part of her body as the poison spread stealing what little air she had from her lungs._

_She felt arms tighten around her. Her murder's arms. Droplets of water hit her head. _

_Was it sprinkling?_

_Saber was never going to forgive her for dying._

'_Figures. My life starts getting good and I get my ass killed.' She couldn't help to think with some twisted sense of amusement. '…__I'm such a fool…'_

_She could hear someone yelling distantly. It was strange she could almost understand what they where saying but the more she tried to understand it the less sense it made... and the father away it seemed until all that remained was a distant buzz in the darkness. Her body that only seconds before had felt so heavy felt weightless as if she floating in the middle of the ocean. Just her and the seagulls so far above._

* * *

"Ack!" Jessica yelped as she fell off her perch to flop on the floor. "What the hell…?" Jessica groaned as she rubbed the wrist she landed none to gracefully on, her eyes shooting up to look at the disturbance that had shocked her out of her musing and onto the floor.

_Those red eyes…._ Her mind flashed back to the last time she'd seen those eyes.

* * *

_She held on as she slammed through metal trashcans and crates before jerking up at a ninety degree angle and skimming her knees and lower legs on the building that created that dead end and shot pass the top of the building and a strange crimson eyed figure. Though on second glance may not have actually existed. '__Nothings there…maybe I lost it a little bit with the fear of death.'_

* * *

_So, not crazy…good to know…_

"Hey Hiei!" Jessica greeted happily from her position on the floor, one hand shooting up in greeting.

"I asked you a question human." Hiei stated from his rudely claimed perch on the window sill.

Jessica blinked as she moved to sit in a more comfortable position. "What was the question?"

Hiei shot her an annoyed glare that made it quite obvious that he found her stupid and not worth the time of repeating himself. She met his glare with one of her own, she was not stupid!... Just lost in thought.

"Hn. Why are you in Kurama's room." It was more of a demand than a question but Jessica got the feeling that he didn't normally ask questions in the typical sense.

_So this is Red's house… Good. That could have ended badly otherwise. _Jessica gave a relieved sigh before she shot back at Hiei.

"Studying remember? You were there after all." She smirked at the annoyed sneer she got from Hiei. "The real question is what are you doing here?"

"That's none of your concern human." And with that he looked away in clear dismissal. Too bad for him Jessica wasn't in the mood to just accept dismissal yet.

"You know just because you ignore me doesn't mean I'm going to disappear…" She got no response, she sighed as she pulled her Dr. Dre headphones out. (love those! ) Resting them comfortably on her head she turned and leaned back against the wall scrolling through her music and setting the sound on low. She settled on E.T. by Katy Perry, without Kanye West. She wasn't usually a fan of Katy Perry but she had somehow fallen in love with that song.

"We could plot to take over the world or the destruction of humanity." Jessica offered seriously as her ipod switched to The Pretty Reckless.

That got her a slightly odd glare.

"What? I've been plotting to take over the world for fun forever and I know my race as a whole is quite stupid. Even I don't like it as a whole, just specific people within it. You demons aren't the only ones who are allowed to get annoyed and plot against the humans. Some of us actually have to live with them but just decide not to act on our diabolical plans….though some also do…" She sweat dropped at the end of her explanation. She at least felt like he half listened but then again he was gone when she looked up….

_Hm, damn. I was actually being serious too. Oh well._ She sighed as she turned her music up relaxing further into the wall instead of reclaiming her spot. She was quite comfortable where she was. She closed her eyes as Castle Walls came on. (don't own any of the music here, they all belong to their respective artist)

_"Everyone thinks I have it all_

_But it's so empty living behind these castle walls_

_These castle walls_

_If I should tumble if I should fall_

_Would anyone hear me screaming behind these castle walls_

_There's no one here at all,_

_Behind these castle walls"_

It was only a moment later when Kurama came in.

"Jessica?"

She blinked her eyes open owlishly. "Hi Kurama! Or is it Shuichi?" She asked as she stood up to greet him pulling her headphones to rest around her neck. "I came to study." She smiled happily, holding back a grimace at the word study.

"Very well, how long have you been waiting Jessica?" Kurama asked slowly.

"Oh, not too long." She shrugged as she moved toward the desk Kurama had motioned to before he went to collect some materials from the selves.

* * *

"Kuramaaa!" Jessica groaned as she laid her head on the useless textbook turning her head to stare wishfully out the window. "We should study outside!" Jessica exclaimed from her spot pointing at the window pointedly. It was beautiful outside, just hot enough for your skin to feel the warmth within seconds but windy enough that whenever it started to feel too hot you were immediately cooled off.

It was the kind of day that Jessica had never been able to stay indoors for, only returning inside for short periods when her friends would nag her into submission about her safety or she was forcefully dragged back…

"We should go to that park in the woods! The one with the swings! I want to swing!" Jessica chirped as she shot out of her seat, the look in her eyes making it clear that she had already made her decision and wouldn't be changing it unless an extreme amount of force was used, and even then it was questionable at best.

Kurama didn't say anything until he finished going over her last paper. Despite how similar her demeanor seemed to be to the two human members of the team once you got her to sit down and pay attention she learned quickly and easily. She had well exceeded his expectations; the only problem had been actually keeping her attention, especially on a day like today. It seemed like every ten or fifteen minutes like clockwork she'd ask "Can we study outside?" or "I'm hungry, what ya got to eat?" or "why can't I call you Kurama at home?Is still cool if I call you Red though right? Because i'm going to anyway..." or "Do you live with spiky? Does your mom know?" you get the point. Whenever she got bored with what she was supposed to be learning she turned her attention to more…interesting, things to amuse herself.

"I don't see why not," Kurama stated calmly as he stood, he could practically feel the girl's ears perk up. If she had ears like Jin's they'd surely be wiggling in excitement. "You've already finished all the work I had arranged for today. You finished quicker than I expected, I'll have to make sure to prepare more for our next meeting, but for today you're free to go." and with that he calmly walked out the door and down the stairs.

Jessica on the other hand was in shock… of all the things… _What kind of revenge is that?-! If he was annoyed by all my questions he could have told me to shut the hell up! That cruel bastard! That is just inhumane! Stupid demon…_

* * *

Jessica smiled as she swung by herself in the middle of the woods enjoying the heat and the wind as she fought to get her legs to push her higher and higher into the air humming and singing lightly to the music playing in her ears.

"_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine  
I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!_  
_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today_  
_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!_  
_Hey! Hey!_  
_Get tangled up in me_

_You wanna know more, more, more about me_  
_Gotta know reverse phsychology_  
_I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep_  
_I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!_  
_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today_  
_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!_  
_Hey! Hey!_  
_Get tangled up in me_

_You think that you know me_  
_You think that I'm only_  
_When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you_  
_You wanna know more, more, more about me_  
_I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!_  
_Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today_  
_Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Get tangled up in me"_

She smiled a sad smile she would never show in public as her feet trailed along the gravel underneath as pictures of everyone she had left behind clouded her vision. She sighed physically shaking the images out of her head and swiping at the moister around her eyes before pushing herself out of the swing, stretching her arms high above her head until she heard that satisfying pop.

_Hm, maybe I can work in a quick workout before dinner?_ She smirked as she shoved one hand into the pocket of her skirt the other slinging her bag over her shoulder. Surely she could trick some stupid idiots into a quick fight on her way back to Yusuke's.

She yawned boredly as she took the first few steps on the long journey back, humming "Take Your Courage" (from the Slayers CD) under her breath.

* * *

Jessica collapsed into the door breathing heavily

"Jessica! Where the hell have you been?-! Kurama called-" Yusuke froze as he took in all of Jessica's new bruises and the bleeding cut on her cheek.

"What happened." Yusuke demanded looking pissed as hell.

Jessica rolled her eyes with an amused grin. "I got into a fight."

"Who." There was a dangerous edge to his voice now as he came closer, inspecting the wound on her face. He clearly thought it was someone trying to get even with him and maybe it was but, she's the one who went looking for it.

"Don't worry Yusuke. I started it. I missed sparring and I underestimated how different street fighting would be. These wounds are my own damn fault. That being said… I had a blast!" She was laughing now, giddy with adrenaline and the prospect of more fights tomorrow. She was so happy to have her one true love martial arts back in her life. She had missed it more than anything in the world the nine years she'd been away from it. It felt like more than a sport or a hobby, it felt like something that was actually a part of her, something that was in her very blood.

Yusuke for his part was in a momentary state of shock before he started laughing almost hysterically and clapping her on her back, prodding her for detail between outburst as he pulled her off her feet and to the kitchen to celebrate.

They'd worry about explaining things to Keiko and Kuwabara tomorrow morning. Botan probably wouldn't be surprised at this point so Jessica wasn't really worried about explaining anything during training tomorrow morning….though she hoped to do more than just floating tomorrow…

* * *

_**End Week 3 part 1**_

* * *

**Ok, so i reread this and feel i must apologize for the severe amount of typos! I think i managed to get most of them so hopefully it'll be easier to read now.**

Alright! Finally done with this chapter!

15 pages this time people! (7567 words)

Sorry it took longer than I wanted. I've been busy and hit some minor writers block while writing.

**I hope you all enjoyed reading and I look forward to you reviews!**

**The poll is still open so please vote if you haven't already. You can also leave your vote in a review if you don't want to take the time to go to my profile.**

Well, finals are coming up so I don't know if I'll be able to update again before that.


End file.
